


Silverwing: The Red Thread (1)

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing [6]
Category: Old Man Logan, Weapon X (Comics), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel 616 - Freeform, Weapon X - Freeform, X Mansion, X men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Sessa reluctantly helps old man logan get this healing factor fixed. But at what cost? It seems fate may be waiting for this...





	1. Chapter 1

“I really don't see how this going to work, James”

“Trust me, Logan, I’ve seen it work before in my tribe. Just give it a go.”

I listen in on their conversation. We landed about a day ago at Camp Verde in Arizona and have been welcomed in by the locals.

I really hate people.

I and Domino really stick out, so people are staring. Dom doesn't really seem to mind if anything she seems quite a home. Me on the other hand, I stay out of everyone's way. Victor hovers nearby, but I think even he can pick up my bad mood and is keeping a safe distance. My bad moods tend to be catastrophic when provoked.

Today is the day of the ceremony in which old man Logan gets to find out how to heal his failing healing factor. He seems really uncomfortable, shuffling around, dismissing people with a wave of his hand….coming towards me. Oh no, please go away!

I turn to walk away, but already his mouth is open and he’s talking.

“Mind some company?”

“Actually… Ugh, whatever!”

“Yeah, I feel you. I don't like all the hullabaloo they're making over me. Cant a man just rest in peace?! I'm ancient, just let me die! One of me has to…”

“That-….” I end up sighing and stalking away. How is that feeling me?! Why come over and unload all your problems on me?! Do I look like a therapist?!

Minutes later we were ushered into a tent. Inside are the tribes' elders, James Proudstar (aka. Warpath), Logan, Victor and me. Outside is Danny, Lady Deathstrike, Domino and Omega Red. I can hear them talking amongst themselves.

“HEY!! SHUDDUP OUT THERE!” Logan yells. He’s tense and feels awkward, it rolls off of him waves. He sits down on the floor covered in woven tribal patterned red mats. It blends in nicely with the warm caramel brown tones of his clothing. It strikes me that I’m quite sensitive to colour and it has an emotional effect on me. It's funny to think that even after all these years, I'm still discovering new things about my abilities.

My mind elsewhere I missed most of the boring speeches. I’m glad because being here is the most tedious thing I have done in a while.

“You will need a companion in your spiritual journey”

The chief of the tribe points over in my direction and Victor stood beside me gestures to himself, questioning if they meant him.

“No, the woman next to you. Silverwing.”

I stand there silent and bemused. No, no. This had nothing to do with me. I was just along for the ride.

I shake my head, “No, no thank you. Him-” I gesture to victor beside me, “-on the other hand, seems to be willing, so…go with him!”

“Well, I don't wanna go either! Why you volunteering me”

Logan pipes up, “I don't want either of you to come with me, come to think of it I don't want either of you IN here for this!”

The chief and shaman interrupt our discussion and state that the spirit guides are in agreement that it must be me.

Yep, it’s always me.

I’m pretty sure every cosmic being out there is vying for my blood or something. First, it was being consumed by a Japanese demon god, then it was being part of some prophecy…and now this! I’m fated to be doomed!

I huff and puffed and angrily sat down on the floor next to Logan, but facing away from him towards the tent entrance. This was not improving my mood.

“Let us begin..”


	2. 2

It was hot and sticky in the tent, we had all been sat around for a good quarter of an hour as the shaman circled us, shaking his rattle and mumbling things in a sing song style. Smoke billowed from ceremonial pipes being passed around. I gave out a heavy sigh.

"Is this going to take much longer?!"

"Concentrate!" The chief snapped at me.

"Try to meditate" wolverine advises me, shiftedly eyeing me from the side. 

We had been sat in the same position for too goddamn long and my butt was going numb and my back was aching. I growled in annoyance. 

"Who the hell can meditate in this heat?! With Toto here rattling in my ear!" I grumbled. 

"Has anyone told you, you're a little bit racist" Warpath hisses at me. 

"No, but i guess they dont live that long to tell me..." I smirk back at him sarcastically. 

I readjust my sitting position and close my eyes. And something starts to click in. 

"Everyone shut up! Just shut up, okay?! Somethings happening and i need everyone to leave. I need space!" I yell with my eyes closed. 

I hear a rustle of people moving and leaving the tent with disgruntled voices. The rest of the weapon x team are outside still. I can feel Victor out there pacing around. I know he doesnt like being anywhere near Logan, whether due to misogynist male pride or insecurity i'm not sure, and right now it doesnt matter. I could feel myself being pulled in. 

My hand starts to raise as it comes into contact with Logans. And like an electrical spark we fall into our backs and we are pulled to a different plane of being.

It felt surreal, like being immersed in a warm bath. There was no airflow, no breeze. Around us were light grey clouds that seemed more like mist and fog. When we looked down we were standing ankle deep in a pond filled with water, reeds and floating lilypads. Some flowers danced in the water, all brilliant white and sunny pink. There were statues from the East broken and half submerged in the water. It resembled a picture i had seen of a sunken garden i had seen in a book a long time ago. In the corner was a small stone fountain bubbling away. It was all very peaceful. 

"This was not what i expected!" Logan exclaimed. 

"Nope" 

We stood there in silence looking around. 

"I dont get it, do you? Also...why you?" Logan regards me unimpressed with his arms folded against his chest. Its then we both notice the red thread coming from his hand. 

"Whats that?" I ask, puzzled. 

He unfolds his arms and we both take a step forward to have a look. The thread was wrapped and tied to his thumb. We looked down and followed its trail, which as we went took him towards me, towards my hand. There, twirled and knotted round my pinky thing was the end. 

"Aw, crap!" Logan exclaims. "I know what this is!" 

I look at him beckoning him to go on. 

"Well?!" 

"It's the thread of fate. Its a japanese belief that two people are connected by fate they will find each other." 

Now i was the one unimpressed. 

"I guess that explains why it needed to be me then!" 

"Yeah, but it doesnt explain how i'm going to fix my healing factor though!" 

I look down. He was right, this was a complete waste of time. Pretty, but a waste. 

"Maybe not, but clearly we have been brought here...here here, for a reason. So lets try and figure it out. From what danny has told me, vision quests tend to full of symbols with hidden meanings. We just need to figure out what the hidden meaning is here." 

He nods as he starts to think and move around. 

"Can you think and not splash me?" 

"No" 

I hate him, i really hate him. 

"Okay, so we got water which could mean life, the ebb and flow. Theres some statues which...uhhh...are old...." He gestures around, flailing. We're going to be a long time it seems. 

I put my head in my hands and groan. 

"Wait, lets go have a proper look at them" He walks towards the statues, treading water as he goes. Reluctantly i follow. The water is the only thing i can feel. I dont feel the tightness of the thread knotted on my finger. I dont feel the air. This is because these things are not real. But neither is the water...so why can i feel it?! 

"Logan...i think we're focussing on the wrong things" 

"Shush, let me concentrate. Now this one seems to be from the Ming dynasty...but i've never seen this one before... Do you notice the style in which its carved? Its more western than east...which is odd" 

"Theyre not real, dumbass!" 

"I KNOW THAT! and dont call ME A DUMBASS!!" 

"Pfft! Maybe when you stop behaving like one" i roll my eyes at him. 

"Oh i'm sorry(!) But youre the one thats rolling her eyes and behaving like a petulant teenager right now! I'M trying to work things out! YOURE the one stood there calling me names and doing not much else!" 

I glare and growl at him in response. 

"Has it occured to you that your history books are irrelevant right now. Its the SYMBOL relating to YOU! so...what is it?!" I snap, stabbing my pointed finger inches before his face. 

"It...i...i dont know. I spent some time in japan quite a lot over the years. I fell in love there actually. Mariko..." He looked into the far off distance to the side. There was great sadness in him, a deep sense of grief. It was old, but still there. I knew that feeling. I felt that feeling. 

"Okay, so it's showing a connection to the place. Right. What else..." 

We look around, theres not much to see. We walk around and find that we are high up in the air, and this platform we were standing on was unattached to anything else. Water flowed and cascaded over the sides like a long waterfull, but there was no pulling current. The fountain the corner was very small and mostly decorative than being functional. The water was still with an occasional ripple. Even after trudged round disturbing the peace - especially with his marching stride - the water still remained calm. 

Tranquil. 

Eerie. 

Oh crap... 

We were both here... Which could mean... This place was for both of us. 

He noted all the japanese themed symbols. The flowers, the statues, the water... The myths... 

No no no no no!!! 

"Whats the matter with you?!" He asked as he watched me run around from one side to the other, peering over the edge in frantic fashion. 

"We're in danger!" My eye were wild in panic and terror. I knew what was coming! What always comes... 

The Black Death... 

 

 


	3. Options

“The what?!”   
“The black death!” My heart is leaping around in my chest. The memory of the beast surface in my mind. The clouds turn darker and the water starts to back and forth in waves. From far beneath us a distant roar echoes. 

With all my bones rattling inside me, and my jaw clenched together, hurting my teeth, i peered back over the edge.   
From far before was a jet back mass with smoke billowing out from its large body. 

This was a trap. 

Wolverine - a well known warrior. A lost samurai. It was perfect for the demon to consume. And in his weakened state he wouldnt be able to fight back.   
Which left just me. Here. Chances are logan would survive the feasting, but would be turned into an aki senshi. And there would be no where to run! No where to hide! This my fate just as much as his. This was our end! 

“No, no, no no no, NO!”   
“Calm down! The others- warpaths tribe can bring us back. And we can leave whatever this place is- behind!”   
“No! If we do that - if they do that, the demon will follow us. It was give him an opening to come back onto earths mortal plane. It took everything i had to send him back, i’m not gonna undo this now.” 

He had been waiting. Demon and other entities can manipulate events on earth indirectly to bring about outcomes they desire. The whole time, i was walking into a massive trap. Danny, then victor and then finally - to logan. 

“What can we do? How did you defeat him before?” He asks me like i know. I dont. 

When you are being consumed, you cease to exist. Your conciousness is pulled to shreds. You’re aware, but you dont understand what youre aware of. You can still feel all your senses, but you dont know what it is that you are feeling.   
Something inside me fought back. I dont know what it was. 

“Every day i fight it. I have to hold on to myself, who and what i am. It begs, it pleads for me to give in. To let it take me whole, but i refuse. Something inside me...fights back!” 

“Then so will i!” He looks me dead in the eye with every ounce of conviction of what hes saying. But i know its not enough. If anything it makes him more appealing to whats below. 

“Logan...its not strength you need right now. It’s weakness. It was a fighter, a hero, a warrior. And youre a prime target for that! So, for the first time in your life...be weak.” All my pretenses fall away and he sees inside me. 

My weaknesses have always been my strength. And my strength...has always been my greatest weakness. My selfishness, pride and wrath. These things have kept it afloat in life, these are things within myself i hold to, i treasure. Because its helped me to survive, to not be crushed under foot. 

Sometimes the greatest lesson in life you learn, is how to be weak, just as much as how to be strong. 

He turns away from me, so i dont see. But i do. I do see, even when people dont want me to. I do. I see them. 

“I am weak. I always have been. I try to deny it, try to play the part. But...i-i’m weak, Sessa… i’m scared…” 

He turns to me like a small child, eyes brimming with tears. His bottom lip trembling, trying to keep it back. But eventually his face screws up and he sobs. 

In every fight logan has fought, he never showed fear. and here he is, crying...because hes afraid, of what may come, will come. 

“Me too” i whisper as i close my hand around his. 

I cant run. Theres nowhere to run to. I cant hide, because theres nowhere to hide. Theres only one option. 

Jump.


	4. Coming back to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and answers galore, what does it all mean?

With a jolt we’re back in the tent, alone. We can hear people talking and walking about outside, and we can hear children shrieking and playing in the hot sun.   
We lay there, and we can hear each others shakey breathing. I reach out my hand and hold on to his. We dont talk for a while. We dont need to. 

I hold on to his hand and he gives it a squeeze. We stare up at the ceiling on the tent which is of a dark caramel brown. It’s soothing to my nerves. I lie there and i listen for the coming thunder. 

Nothing. Just the laughter of the kids outside, and of victors loud booming voice arguing about something i cant make out. My head is jangerly and all the sounds and scents swirl round inside me. 

What did it all mean? What was all that? Was it real? 

I couldnt move. The quest had proven to be a bust. Giving more questions than answers. 

Was it a trap? Or was it a clue? 

When i was sacrificed to the burakku shi, i shouldve been consumed either completely or at the very least turned into an aki senshi. But neither happened. I took some of the demons traits. The fangs, claws and blacked limbs - aswell as the drawing strength from consuming death. But i was able to keep the majority of who i was. My humanity clung on. 

But how was that possible? 

“I’m going to die” logans voice echoed in the tent loud and clear. The statement stood there in an imposing manner. But it didnt feel true. 

“No. I think we were given the answer. And i think i know what it is.” 

He sat up and studied me with a furrowed brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He said gruffly. 

“I’m not sure, i’m still trying to figure it out.” 

“That thing…” 

“-wasnt really there. I think it was another symbol, another clue. I think the answer is in me.” 

“....” 

I shuffle closer to him and speak low in an intimate fashion. The world outside had faded away. I prayed that no one would enter in during this conversation. This felt too important. I felt like i was figuring something big out. 

“While we were there, i felt the water, but nothing else. It was always still,no matter how much we charged around. When we were agitated by the presence of the demon below, the water started to move in waves. I think the water may have been a symbol of my empathic powers. It’s what connected us together in a place other than here. It grounded us.” 

“Hmm...interesting…” 

“The statues were a symbol of our connection to japan. The fact that they were western in style but were of well known japanese legends. Which is where to red thread comes in…” 

“Fate”

“No..” It started to come together. “...blood.” 

“You think it has to do with something with your blood?” 

“I think we need to head back to the mansion and find out!”


	5. On The Knife Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sessa and logan talk about death and what old man logan is afraid of.

We sit outside the mansion, just me and logan, waiting on the results. It was hard for me to get away, we were overloaded by questions from the other. And like us, the answers only caused more questions to be asked. Eventually everyone started arguing and we ducked out. 

We sat on the low stone wall overlooking the large garden will with large leafy green trees and dancing flowers that snuggled around the trunks. 

I liked being here, it was peaceful.

The arguing continued in a different part of the house and we could only hear the low murmurs in the distance. A breeze blew across the garden and carried the voices away further. 

The sun beat down on us, making us squint our eyes in its light. 

One thing i liked about the old timer is that he never spoke much. He preferred silence and being alone. I felt that in the marrow of my bones. Every part of my life is filled with loud noises, people talking without thinking and lots of violence on top. I craved moments alone where i didnt have to filter. Such is the curse of being empathic i guess. 

He breathed deep, inhaling the smell of the garden and me next to him. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as he exhaled. 

“What do you think the results will say?” 

I paused and thought. I wasn’t sure, but i was certain something would show up. The more i thought about it the more convinced i was that i was right. The answer was in my blood. Perhaps a unique form of healing. Or interesting type of antibodies. 

“I dont know. Are you afraid?” I already know the answer, but i ask anyway. Sometimes its better for people to say how they feel out loud. Of course many of them lie and live in denial about how they feel about things. People who do that make me seethe in annoyance. Why lie?! 

“Yeah...yeah im afraid. I just dont know what i’m afraid of exactly.” He looks down at his hands in his lap, turning them over so theyre faced palms up. A universal sign of openess. 

I’m grateful to him for that. Makes it easier for me to be near him. 

“Perhaps its of dying…”   
“N’aw! I aint afraid of that! I’ve died more times than i can count.” His face scrunches up in response.   
“Maybe...but this time it feel different, doesnt it.”   
His face relaxes and starts to droop. I was right. I frequently am. It’s just a burden i sometimes have to bear.   
“... … yeah… a little. But i dont think its that though.” 

It’s such a lovely day. The birds chirp in the trees and a squirrel runs along the branches. I can smell the roses in the rose bush nearby. 

“...have you considered that its not death itself youre afraid of. But dying...like this. That maybe this might be your final time. No shocking or startling comebacks. Just...gone.” 

He looks out across the green grass swaying in the summers warm breeze. 

“I’m afraid of where i end up. I’ve done a lot of mean things… i-i just want to be at peace. I-...”   
His face crumples as tears roll down his cheeks only to be caught by the back of his hands. 

My arm gently curls around his shoulder as i pull him closer into my side.   
“Shhh, it’s okay” i whisper, resting my forehead against the side his head. “I understand. Probably better than most people.”   
He nods, but the tears keep falling. He sighs, frustrated with himself. He feels that he should be strong...but hes not, not anymore. He’s vulnerable in the purest sense. 

“I think we go where we feel we belong. Some people feel like they belong somewhere violent or painful for the things theyve done or simply because thats the life they feel they could ever have. Then you have some who enjoy it. 

But then, theres the other place, where people who have lived a peaceful, contented life, or want one, go. 

I dont think we get judged when we die, but rather we judge ourselves, and that sends us where we feel we belong.” 

Logan turns to look at me, eye to eye. Nose to wrinkly nose. There is a connection here. I see it in the old crystal blue eyes. I feel it in his warm breath on my skin. 

His hand comes up and cups one side of my face within it. And in the smallest moment, our lips meet. 

“Thank you” he whispers, still so close. 

It felt like we were now on the knife edge. It felt like this could go either way. When we part this could mean i never see him again, or he continues on living. Either way… i felt that he had made peace. He was ready. 

“Ahem…” A voice from behind interrupts us and we part, chuckling at being caught unaware. 

“Henry?” Logan smiled up at him, squinting one eye in the sunlight. 

“I have the results ready. But i need to talk to Sessa alone first. Please…” Beast doesnt look at me, he looks everywhere else but at me. This was bad. He was tense. This was really bad. 

“Sure….” I say before getting up and walking back into cool of the house, leaving Logan back outside in the heat of the day. 

Knife edge.


	6. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected news for Sessa, and a problem...

Beast leads me through into the lab, during the walk there he didn't talk, didn't say a single word to me.

 

Waiting for us in the lab was Victor, looking as grave and concerned as I was, but I felt it was for different reasons. Was I in trouble?

 

“I have the results, and we have an answer…”

 

“Which is?” I rolled my hand at him to continue. His awkwardness was not helping, I was tense enough!

 

“It’s quite interesting really. You see, when Logan first came to us about his ailing health, it was around the time our logan (from this universe) came back! So we tried to see if we could fix it by using some of our logans genetic material to fix the older version.” Hank straightened his glasses.

 

“And?” I was getting annoyed. What was so hard with getting to the point?!

 

“It didn't work. I mean…it worked, but the effects soon wore off. Even faster when he was engaged in conflict! And our logans do like their conflict…” He looked down and sighed, shaking his head in dismay.

 

“…So we were hopeful when he set off to the native American reserve, he would come back with an answer. Or at the very least a confirmation that nothing could be done.

 

Of course, we did not expect any of this, with you! what we found was within your genetic makeup is a very rare gene string that enables you to adapt to external forces. I believe it's how you're able to keep your demonic traits under control, without letting it take you over.”

 

“I see…but there's a problem…” I regard him, willing him to go on. Finish it!

 

“We also discovered something else. You see we require a certain amount of your bone marrow for this to work. But in your present condition, that is not doable.”

 

“Present condition?” I feel victor come a step towards me from behind, as realization starts to set in.

 

“You’re pregnant, Sessa. Which means you’re not able to help Logan..at present, at least. But…i’m not sure he’ll survive the wait till you are ready.”

Pregnant.

 

Pregnant.

 

Now.

 

I look behind me at Victor whose eyes were open wide in surprise. But he was happy, I felt that in him, which was a relief. I didn't need THAT drama.

“I understand. Erm…i’m sorry…”

 

“Yes, well…I just wanted…I mean, I'm sure it is, but…just in case..” He tensed up, afraid. He was holding something back. Something…unkind.

 

“In case what?” I bristled at him.

 

“In case…it was…un…an….unwanted pregnancy, which would've meant we could've gone ahead with the bone marrow procedure…” He recoiled from us, waiting for the backlash.

 

“Excuse me,” Victor said, unusually quiet and calm. He stepped around me, his hands gently brushing my shoulders as he moved me out of the way.

 

POW!!

 

Victor sucker-punched hank on the jaw sending him careering backwards against a set of shelves on the far wall.

 

“HOW DARE YOU!!” Victor roared, marching to loom over hank who was strewn across the floor, who had blood trickling out of his mouth and nose.

 

“DO YOU THINK THAT OF EVERYONE WHO COMES HERE EXPECTING?! OR JUST US?!”

 

“Pretty sure its just us, baby” I call over to him. Look at him, already being a protective daddy!

 

“Yeah?! Well, tough tits! We want it, so Logan will just have to face the reaper on his own! Got it?! That kid…is staying put!” He points over to me but keeps his stare on hank.

 

“At least for nine months,” I say, off hand.

 

“At least for nine months! If Fido is still alive after then, well then it's up to her what she does. But as far as I'm concerned…let ‘im rot!” He storms over to me, and his body language and demeanour starts to become softer. His hand gently rests over my tummy.

 

“Baby…” He whispers to me closely.

 

“Yeh…” I whisper back, beaming at him. I was gonna be a mommy. For long, I thought I had lost that chance. But yet…here I was.

 

“Hank…ahem…do you mind popping out and giving us a minute,” I ask him politely as he struggled to get up off the floor. He stumbles a few times, but makes it out of the door, closing it firmly behind him.

 

“We need to tell Danny and talk about how we’re gonna work things between us all. I want to be close to you as possible.” I snuggle up against his chest, as he wraps his warm large arms around me.

 

“Me too. I ain't letting you outta my sight!” He murmurs, nestling in my hair.


	7. The Hopeful End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story, but is the end of Logan? And what is going on with Danny?

“So, we’re all in agreement. This is what we’re going to do.” Danny stands with his arms folded in the drawing room of the x mansion.

 

I, Victor and Danny had been discussing what we were going to do about my pregnancy.

 

“Absolutely!” Victor stepped up, head held high.

 

What we had concluded was that we would jointly live for the next 9 months in the apartment Danny owned in new york city, all three of us. Which meant that Danny and I would be separate from K’un Lun during that time. He was not happy about it, but he still understood and reluctantly accepted the conditions.

 

Later while Victor was sleeping I slipped into Danny's room. He was awake, thinking the same thoughts I was.

 

How were we going to explain this when we returned home?

 

As much as we had been getting along better recently, this would be more than a stretch to be believed. There was no way anyone could believe that this was really ours.

 

“This isn't going to be easy..” I sit down on the edge of the bed in my silk long nightgown, facing away from him.

 

“I know, but there's not much that can be done about it. You've made up your mind you're keeping it, so…we just gotta hope everyone believes that its mine. On the plus side though, at least Victor is blonde…” He said, lightheartedly. Typical Danny, always seeing the positive in things.

 

“Yeh.” I gave a small light chuckle in reply. “I just really want this Danny. I wanted it a long time ago, but then….things happened and I thought it was all over. But now…now, i-i might finally get it. I can't let that go. And I know how much this means to Victor too. This is OUR kid. Mine and his.”

 

“Sess, you don't need to explain it to me. I know, it's okay. I can already see you really want it. So have it. We’ll work out the details later. We’ve got plenty of time to prepare.” He smiles at me warmly.

 

I touch his hand and thank him. “Okay, so what's got you all pensive then?” I ask, confused. I was certain it was about the pregnancy, but clearly it was something else.

 

“I was thinking of my future. I mean…you’re married-” “Twice.” “-twice, yeh! And I’m …I don't have anyone. I had misty, but that didn't really work.” He sighs and flops his head back onto the pillow. “I guess I’m feeling lonely. Here you are, expecting. All glowing and happy. And… I guess a part of me wishes I had that.” He looked at me so forlornly. I didn't really know to say. The chances of the right girl coming along and being okay with me being tied to him were slim to none.

“You do. In a way. You have me, in a very unconventional sense. We’re stuck together, which means you’re part of this new family that's being founded as we speak. You’re a part of this dan.” I smirk as I think of my next response. “Someones got to be a good godparent! Get some morals into them! Goodness knows it ain't gonna come from me or Vic” I laugh.

 

He chuckles in response and sighs wearily. “I guess” and gives a small smile.

 

I know it's not quite what he wants, but its the best I can give. It's all I can give.

 

A thought strikes me, but I quickly ignore it. Can Danny be having feelings for me? No, my mind rejects the very notion. He can't!

 

I start to trudge back to bed, burdened with uncomfortable thoughts.

 

“Sessa…” he calls me back.

 

“Yeah?” I turn to face him from the doorway, hesitant about what he might say next.

 

“What you gonna do about Logan?” I sigh with mixed relief. This topic was slightly easier in comparison, which said a lot!

 

“Nothing. There's nothing I can do, because of the baby. The only thing I can think of is to help him back to his homeworld, so he can find peace there somehow. Be buried with his family at least. If it gets to that.”

Saying out loud was horrible. I was essentially letting a man die. But I wasn't going to let go of this baby to help him. And nothing else seemed like it was going to work, so sending him back seemed like the best option. Part of me wanted to do that, just so that I didn't have to watch him die, or hear about it.

 

“Is that all?” Danny was unimpressed but understood the situation and the circumstances surrounding it. Yet he still found it necessary to ask. As much as we had been getting along better lately, it was still fraught with conflict between us. He still said and did thoughtless things that angered me.

 

I stamped my foot a little on the bare wood floor and huffed at him. “What do you want me to give him?! A parade?! Yes, Danny! That's all!”

 

He motions for me to calm down. “Its just…i…i feel like…i don't know.”

 

“Well, that's just great! Goodnight!” And then just like that, I was out of the door, heading back to my room. I knew how he felt and what he was trying to say. I felt it too. I felt that there must be something to be done. Some fix. Some other answer. And maybe there could be during the next several months. Some secret revealed. Some device discovered. Something that didn't hinge on me!

 

But there wasn't. And after five months Logan had gotten worse. It wasn't just his healing factor failing him now, his overall health as at an all-time critical low. He struggled to move around, and when he did he would soon stop from being breathless.

 

He understood my decision and accepted it. But standing here, it was hard to witness it.

 

He laid a shaky hand on my bump and whispered low and hoarsely to me. “If its a boy, make sure you name it James.” and he winks a cheeky smile at me.

 

I smile and laugh back. “I’ll see what I can do.” I hold both in hands in mine. “I have something for you, just in case.”

 

We stood below the city of K’un Lun where the jewel of Tabentha was kept. Using the machinery used to create portals to realms and dimensions, we managed to find a doorway to his homeworld. It stood there in front of us, blazing a hot middays sun through it onto us. Sand swept through the portal and landed at our feet.

 

“Looks like a good day”. He laughs and holds my hands tighter in his.

 

I say nothing but move my hands to lay on top of his. Nestled in his palm is a small vile of blood and bone marrow. Mine.

 

He looks down and frowns in confusion.

 

I bow my head nearer to his, face to face. “Just in case you find a way.”

 

In the five months, I had been trying to help hank and jean find a way to synthesize my unique adapting gene, so it could be used as part of a therapy regime for logan. But unfortunately, we had no luck with that avenue.

 

So this was my last ditch attempt, that maybe he could find something or someone there that could use it to help him.

 

My last gift. My only gift for him.

 

Hope.

 

He cups my cheek and grounds it in his palm roughly. He sniffs deeply, scrunching up his face keeping the tears at bay. His head held high he exhales and walks away into the light.

 

And like that, he is gone. The portal shuts off and we, me and Danny are left alone in the dim light of the temple’s basement. We don't say anything. But he moves to put his arms around me. And I start to cry for the first time in eighty years.

 

It's strange to think that five months ago I looked at Logan and felt nothing. No affection, no connection, nothing but a stranger. An annoyance. But now, I felt like something important had just stepped out of my life. It's funny how life does that sometimes.

 

But I am comforted in knowing what I felt before he left. Not a man who was afraid of what was to come, but of one who was hopeful with what still might be.


End file.
